


How the Avengers Ended Up With a YouTube Channel (And It's All Clint Barton's Fault)

by toastersocket



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is a Little Shit, M/M, Other, The Avengers Compliant, The cursed youtube au, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Steve are so gay for eachother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's it, it's entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastersocket/pseuds/toastersocket
Summary: Tony and Steve come out about their relationship on YouTube on June 11th, 2015. The channel was never supposed to post again.Clint didn't really get the memo.





	1. The Beginning of the End (Tony Wants to Throttle Clints Pastey Neck)

It starts with Clint. Well, not really, but like Clint was the first one to make more casual things and Tony wants someone other than himself to point fingers at (and Clint is just _so easy_ to blame) so he’s going with Clint. So it’s all Clint’s fault and no one other than Clint’s fault too because who else would come up with the stupid idea of coming out as in a gay relationship with Captain America on Youtube of all places?

 

Tony and Steve and been dating for 3 and a half years at that point, and life was great, no, life was better than great he was dating six feet of pure American boy scout cue the anthem. But even so, as superheroes the press was a fairly sizable part of their lives and Tony was getting tired of not being able to pull Steve off during the middle of a life-threatening battle to make out (later on Tony would find out that even when the media was aware of who you were dating was, Steve was mean and liked to deny Tony his right to kissing in favour of doing stupid, unimportant things like saving the world. Horrible, he knew) or even just pulling Mrs. Cheating-on-her-husband-with-like-five-other-guys off of Steve for a dance at a gala. The only problem was that the press were assholes, well that’s a given but even more asshole-ey than usual, so Steve didn’t want to give any of them the satisfaction of knowing about their relationship first, but Tony was one 60-year-old-botox-riddled-grandma handing off of Steve’s arm from jumping him in the middle of the street (and from the absolutely _filthy_ looks Steve had been sending him over his shoulder during the Maria Stark Foundation’s gala earlier that week, he was as well; ergo Youtube: neutral, with no ties to any news outlet, and most importantly: more efficient than most other websites JARVIS had suggested when presented with the idea. Of course, when Steve was told of (a practically vibrating) Tony of his _ingenious_ idea, he started panicking.

 

“Youtube? Um I mean I guess, but like what if they don’t take it seriously? No one takes Youtube seriously. And what if they think it’s a prank? Or if they think it’s really just LMD’s of us? I mean what if-”

 

“Steve, honey, baby, sweetheart, it’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m going to come out of Youtube, Tony. I’m not quite so sure.”

 

“So you agree? We’re gonna do it?”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “I guess so”

 

So they sat down on the couch in the workshop (being sure to hide any embarrassing stains with well-placed pillows) had U hold up a StarkPhone (Dummy and Butterfingers hadn’t been able to hold onto the slim frame for long enough for them to get what they wanted to say said (though the first few takes did go a long way to soothe their nerves)) and hit record.

 

“Hello World, this is Steve Rogers coming to you from Avengers Tower.” Tony had watched Steve say the same line exactly 14 times at this point and yet still his boyfriend’s voice was adorably warm when he said “And for the past three years I have been in a relationship with Tony Stark.”

 

Tony turned his gaze from Steve’s profile to the phone, “Hi, yes. That’s me.” Great job, Tony. Real smooth. “We know that coming out like this, or just in general, will create backlash, but this is what makes me happy, and hopefully it’s what makes Steve happy too.” He looked over to find the most exasperated look ever, and sure he’d gone off script a little but it wasn’t that bad- his brain was so caught up in finding where he’d gone wrong that he almost missed how Steve’s face turned fond and then there were lips were on his and oooooh. When they parted Tony could almost feel Steve’s dopey grin reflected on his face.

 

“You’re an idiot”

 

Tony squawked in offence, “I’ll have you know that I’m a certified genius, so look whose-“

 

“Okay that’s good enough you don’t need to do that every time I even hint at you being less than Einstein”

 

“Actually I’m technically smarter than Einstein was sooooo”

 

“Oh my goodness you’re insufferable”

 

“You love it”

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

“Sirs” They jumped at JARVIS’ interruption. “I ended the recording. Would you like to try again?”

 

They exchanged a look.

 

“Yeah might as well, don’t want the world to go insane because I jump you half way through”

 

Steve flushed.

 

\--

 

Even though the video they finally did release didn’t include Tony jumping Steve half way through, the world still went insane.

 

Reactions spanned from the expected support and homophobic backlash to a surprising (and honestly ridiculous) amount of demands wanting to know the rest of the team’s thoughts. Obviously they didn’t answer those questions; the team still fought together and attended the hellish parties and conferences together, an obvious sign of support to anyone who cared enough.

 

Of course that was until Clint and JARVIS (the back-stabbing bastard) got involved.

 

The video had been posted for 3 days, and the press had sent THOR running back inside with the vast swarms of reporters crowding around the lobby of Stark Tower and Clint was getting bored. Apparently they would be “endangering civilian lives” if they fought evil now, so all the villains that would usually mean a call to Assemble were taken care of by the X-Men and Fantastic Four. (It was such a nuisance for others to have your back). So he’d been doing nothing but sparring and paperwork (he was that desperate for stimulation) and it was the WORST. He was scrolling through the comments of his latest Instagram post (of him staring dramatically into the sunset with a bird on his shoulder and a bow in his hand (the one right beside it was a video of Tony explaining some sci-fi movie to Steve and Thor like nothing was wrong while Natasha flipped Clint onto the kitchen floor in the background (the bet as to who would be the first to startle Nat was still at large) and Bruce stared into the camera like he was on the office.)) when he had a stroke of genius. A few minutes of threatening, bribing and begging JARVIS later, he was recording a video of his own.

 

“Hey, everyone. This is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and if you have a problem with Steve and Tony’s relationship y’all can suck my dick. Hawkeye out.”

 

SHEILD PR was not happy with him, but Fury’s throbbing-less-than-usual temple told him that he wasn’t in too much trouble.

 

Tony on the other hand wasn’t pleased. At all.

 

“BARTON TELL ME THAT I WAS HALLUCINATING THE FRONT PAGE OF THE NEW YORK TIMES OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL HAVE STEVE KICK YOUR PASTY ASS OFF THE TEAM”

 

Clint knew he was fucked.

 

“Tony! Hey friend! I take it you saw and enjoyed my opinion piece on your… Steve.”

 

“What the fuck, Barton.”

 

Ok. What did they say back in Basic Training? Right. Exploit weak points.

 

“I love you?” What the fuck Barton.

 

And of course Steve chose that moment to come in, making two pissed parents making the I-expected-better-from-you face. Clint wasn’t ashamed to admit that he almost pissed his pants.

 

And yet he decided to dig himself into an even deeper hole by sticking by what he’d said.

 

After almost a minute of quiet Tony broke the silence. By whining.

 

“Steeeeeve the press is the worrrrrrrrst.”

 

“I know, Tony.”

 

“And Clint only made it worseeeeee”

 

“I know, Tony.”

 

“And now they expect the rest of the team to put out public statements toooooooo”

 

“I know, Tony”

 

Clint was suddenly grateful to be sitting with Mom and Dad for a stern talking too; at least with Steve and Tony there wasn’t a risk of losing a testicle. Natasha was going to be FURIOUS.

 

And then Steve turned the Captain-America-is-dissapointed-in-you stare onto him and Clint wasn’t sure which he preferred.

 

“Now Clint,” First name. Ok. That was promising. “It’s not that we’re mad at you-“

 

“Speak for yourself” This is why Tony was Clint’s least favourite.

 

“And we know you had good intentions, but we still would have appreciated if you’d cleared the idea with us before you posted that video.”

 

Clint would have made a comment about how if he’d done that they would’ve said no, but Steve’s voice brooked no arguments.

 

“Sure. Yeah.” Clint gave the most awkward thumbs-up in the history of awkward thumbs-ups and sprinted out of the room before Tony could put his two cents in.

 

He puffed out a breath once he got to his floor.

 

And now to survive the wrath of the all-powerful Black Widow.


	2. Natasha's Revenge, Tony is a Comedic Genius, and Steve Rogers is fucking WHIPPED

Clint had to have a death wish. There was no other explanation to the third video on Tony’s channel (the new most-subscribed one on YouTube), the thumbnail boasting Natasha in her home leather jacket, and sharpening her javelins (the fact that it wasn’t knives on the kitchen counter showed just how comfortable she was in the Tower) and the video (from one of JARVIS’ awesomely high-resolution cameras) contained her expressing her shared support for Tony’s relationship with Steve.

She was going to extract her revenge on Clint in the most painful, drawn-out way. 

Tony was so glad.

He was sitting in Steve’s lap in the common room refreshing every page of social media Clint had and keeping JARVIS on the archer to notify him if anything happened.

It was only a matter of time until that asshole was humiliated in the best way possible.

And there it was. Wow, Nat had really pulled out the big guns.

On every one of Clint’s social media pages (as well as the Avengers twitter and Instagram) was a minute of the “Clint Can’t Sleep Right Compilation” (featuring such memorable instances as, Clint sleeping with his eyes open, standing up, and upside down above the pool (the clip ended with the archer slipping from his perch, belly flopping into the pool only to resurface, blink stiffly and with all the false cheer in the world say “Hey! Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?”) among others). 

Tony cackled. This was too good.

\--

Even after Clint’s death-by-Natasha, Tony Stark (the channel not the person) kept on uploading. It was honestly kind of sweet to Steve, but Tony himself did not think so if his near constant grumbling was to indicate anything. 

“Steeeeeeeve”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly before patiently replying, “Yes Tony?”

“JARVIS is a lying, cheating son-of-a-bitch!”

Steve raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the fact that Tony had just, in fact, called himself a bitch, “Why, Tony?”

“He’s the reason Barton’s able to post his fucking response videos even after I changed the password like a kajillion times!”

A fond smile spread across Steve’s lips, “You changed it at most three times, dear”

“Still-“

“And you just added another 69 behind “ClintSux” all three times”

“I’m a comedic genius!” Tony protested.

“I know, Tony.”

Tony puffed out a breath and flopped down on the couch where Steve had been sketching, tucking his face into Steve’s stomach. Steve turned back to his sketchbook, turned to one of the many pages filled with little doodles of Tony’s hands, eyes, face, and chest while absentmindedly running his fingers through the lapful of greasy chestnut strands that he’s somehow acquired. The peace lasted for another minute before Tony shot up exaggerated shock on his face and hands flapping wildly.

“You sneaky bastard!” Steve arched an eyebrow. “You evil genius! How could you betray my trust so horribly!?!?!” The other eyebrow joined the first and a smile began stretching its way across Steve’s face, “I-I thought you were on my side!” Tony very obviously cast around for new ways to express his hurt. “I kissed you like a few minutes ago!”

Steve clamped down on the amusement that he was sure was clear on his face, and schooled his expression into something more serious, “Did you regret it?” 

Tony blinked, body stilling before he hurled his body back into action, mouth moving a hundred miles a minute, “See!!! This is exactly what I’m talking about! You do this and then you ruin everything like the beautiful, perfect human being you are! This is blasphemy I tell you! Blasph-”

“What did I do Tony?”

“Oh ho ho! Look at you!” Tony scrunched his face up, expression becoming that of a supervillian who had figured out the Avengers’ plan of attack (it was annoying how smart some of those guys were), and voice shifting into a more condescending tone “Thinking you could trick me, acting all innocent and adorable. I know you, Rogers. I can see right through the lies” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, looking more and more ridiculous as his speech wore on.

“I genuinely don’t know what I-“

“Fine. Fine. If you’re gonna be like that then I’ll play along. Here’s what you did, honeybunch.” He spat the pet name out like it was the name of his sworn enemy, “You. Yes you! You… distracted me. You made me forget about how upset I was. YOU WERE A GOOD BOYFRIEND! LIKE HOW DARE YOU!! It’s horrible, and I don’t think I can ever forgive you.” Tony looked up and dabbed at his (perfectly dry) eyes. “I need to live up to my reputation of being an asshole, Steve. You need to understand that this type of behaviour is unacc-!” Tony yelped as Steve decided he’d had enough and lifted his boyfriend over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Where are you taking me you monster?!! This is abuse! Bullying! I will expose you to the good upstanding citizens of America for what you truly are! A monster I say! A monster!”

By then, Steve had carried Tony into the elevator. “Our floor please, JARVIS.”

Tony let out a sound of indignation, “Were you even paying atten…” Steve tuned Tony out (a helpful little tip from Pepper) after the first thirty seconds of ranting, and though Tony was complaining about Steve’s not-listening-to-him he was completely oblivious to the fact that the man under him was playing Word Cookies and not even bothering to fake noises to convince him he was listening. They were just entering the kitchen (where Steve intended to feed Tony his second meal of the day (it was an accomplishment. Don’t judge him)) when JARVIS interrupted Tony’s ramble.

“Sirs, Master Clint just posted another video entitled ‘The Fantastic Four Show their Support’”

Tony let out an ungodly shriek and kicked Steve’s chest until he let him off of his shoulder. 

Steve let out a sigh, though a smile was still quirking the corners of his mouth. At least Tony was easier to feed when he wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of him.

\-- 

Clinton Francis Barton was floating on cloud fucking nine. He was well liked by the press, the public and pretty much every single superhero ever. Except, of course, Tony Stark. But Steve was all for it, when you looked past his “of-course-i-agree-with-you-honey” bullshit (the guy was WHIPPED), so no consequences. It was fantastic. 

He’d just recently posted the approval of every Avenger, and had come out with minimal casualties (after the first little bit of “we shouldn’t have someone like this protecting us”, the world seemed to reach the consensus that not only did his sleeping habits not interfere with his ability to do his job, but that it was “adorable” as well (SUCK ON THAT NAT), and had had the brilliant idea (JARVIS would tell you that he’d sparked Clint’s moment of genius, but he was a lying liar) to interview the rest of New York’s superhero population. 

Literally none of the however goddamn many heroes that he’d asked had said no.

Tony was going to be so pissed.

\--

Peter Parker swung down Broadway, grinning like a madman, of course no one could tell; the Spiderman’s mask was very firmly in place, but the grin was very much there and wouldn’t go away no matter how hard Peter tried. When Mr. Clint had told him to meet at the diner at 34th and 5th the other day, there had been no doubt as to the sheer awesomeness that would happen. Below him, people stared and pointed, and Peter paused for a second to wave back before climbing on top of the diner’s room, landing right beside a completely unruffled archer (though Peter guessed that living with Ms. Natasha would do that to someone).

“Mr. Clint! Hi!”

“Hey kid” Mr. Clint grinned. “You ready?”

“Yup!”

“Awesome.” He held up his StarkPhone, “And 3, 2, 1.”

“Hey homophobic twats and decent human beings, you know the drill. This is Spiderman and-

Peter pushed into frame, “Hi! Yes. I approve. Bye!” And the next second he was off, webbing the phone out of Mr. Clint’s grasp and jumping across the narrow space between buildings. Peter lifted up the phone, still recording, and mad the Spiderman-hand-thing that people seemed to like to imitate.

“Hey everyone, Spiderman here and I think I’m gonna vlog until someone catches me. So yeah, welcome to a day in the life of your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!” Peter stopped the recording and sat down in time for the device in his ear to buzz.

“Hey Mr. Clint. Don’t worry. Everything’s going according to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it me: Kal posts-literally-less-than-a-week-after-I-told-you-it-would-be-more-than-a-month-for-another-chapter-to-come-out Chen. My dumb ass will probably say not to expect Ch. 3 any time soon, and then repeat the same thing that I pulled just now so idk man please enjoy what I post now and don't rely on my inconsistent, procrastinating self to do anything ever.
> 
> Also holy shit?!?! Why have 200+ people read my lame, self-indulgent fic? Thank you?? Also extra love to the 15 people who left kudos???!??! I love each and every single one of y'all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Ok thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately while I have started Ch. 2 it's not completely done yet (sorry) and because of school it might be a while until I finish it. I do hope to have Ch. 2 up by at least next month, but my motivation is questionable at best so I have no clue how much I'll be able to get done in that time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
